


His Sunshine

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: This is just a little Arthur one shot that I wrote on my lunch break because I was just feeling the Arthur love





	His Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Arthur one shot that I wrote on my lunch break because I was just feeling the Arthur love

Arthur couldn’t recall when it was he knew he was in love with you. All he knew was that whenever he was with you, the pain in his head and heart disappeared. Being with you was like being washed clean with holy water. The soft touches and loving smiles were worth more than any material possession a man could own. Effortlessly, you did what whiskey and snow couldn’t; you healed him.

He could still remember the first time he saw you. It was raining and everything was dull and grey. But then you crossed the road in front of him and it was like the clouds had parted to reveal the most beautiful sunshine that had ever cast its glow upon the earth. Everyone else had their heads down, hurrying about their day, wishing to avoid the rain. But not you. No. You walked leisurely, lifting your face and smiling as the cold droplets splashed upon your skin. You were like a mirage, and Arthur was certain he was dreaming. For only a dream could create something so perfect.

When John stepped in front of him, blocking you from view, Arthur felt panic arise inside of him. The panic that you would disappear and he might never see you again. Arthur was aware of John talking to him; yabbering incessantly about Esme and the kids, or perhaps the upcoming races. Arthur wasn’t really paying attention. All he cared about was peering around John’s shoulder to catch another glimpse of you. He wanted to smile; to cry out with relief when he saw that you were still there. You had paused outside the dressmakers, your eyes lingering dreamily on the beautiful gowns in the window.

“I’ve gotta go,” Arthur mumbled.

“What?” John frowned. “There’s a family meeting in ten minutes. Tommy’ll bollock you if you’re not there.”

“Don’t worry about Tommy,” Arthur said, his eyes never leaving your elegant frame. “I’ll sort him out when I get back.”

Still frowning, John watched as Arthur walked towards you. His stride was confident and sure to the outsider looking in. But to someone watching with more diligent eyes, they might have noticed the slight tremble in his hand and the nervous hunch of his shoulders. You looked up as he stopped beside you, his tall frame towering over you. You knew who he was. Everyone in Birmingham knew who the Peaky Blinders were. And everyone knew that Arthur Shelby was the most unhinged of them all. Yet the fear that you had always presumed you would feel at being in such close proximity to him was instead replaced with curious fascination. You could see the glint of the blades in the peak of his grey cap, but as your eyes travelled downwards, you were more taken aback by the expression in his dark eyes. It haunted you. You were certain that it would plague your sleep for all of eternity.

Arthur was looking at you as though he could see right into your soul. He was looking at you as though he wished you could see into his and heal it. Despite the gruff, almost fearsome, expression on his face, his eyes were all you saw. The raw vulnerability that lurked in their depths; the need to be reminded of what was good in the world. For some inexplicable reason, _you _wanted to be the person that reminded him of what was good in the world.

“Can I help you?” you asked finally.

Arthur closed his eyes and swallowed at the delicate tone of your voice. “Say something else,” he begged quietly.

“What?” you frowned.

“Please,” he opened his eyes and they stared at your own desperately.

“What should I say?” you furrowed your brow.

“Anything,” Arthur replied, a mere hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. To him, your voice was like the first taste of water after days of drought. “Anything at all.”

“Um ok,” you cleared your throat. “It’s really some quite terrible weather we’re having isn’t it? But if I’m being honest, I rather like walking in the rain when I don’t have anywhere pressing to be.”

“Don’t stop,” Arthur implored, closing his eyes once more. “Just keep speaking and don’t stop.”

“But as much as I like the rain; there is nothing more beautiful than a warm spring day,” you continued. You should have felt concerned or even a little embarrassed at his strange behaviour, but you didn’t. “The sun comes out and the flowers lift their heads to praise it. However, the flowers never forget that as much as they love the sunshine, they need the rain as well.”

“And what if the rain drowns them?” Arthur asked. “What if it rains and rains and doesn’t stop? What do they do then?”

“Then when the sun comes out, they’re reborn again,” you answered. “All they need is a little nurture and a little love.”

“What about people? What can heal a person who’s drowning? What can heal a person who knows nothing but the rain and is scared they never will?”

“Then they just need to find their sunshine, don’t they?” you smiled.

Arthur opened his eyes and smiled at you. A wide, beaming smile that lit him up from the inside. And right there and then, you both knew it. You were his saviour. You would heal him, and he would be reborn.

You were his sunshine. 


End file.
